onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cabaji
| jva=Endou Moriya| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Cabaji (カバジ, Kabaji) is Buggy's second mate. Appearance Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white chess-patterned scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. Personality Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a deadly acrobatic fighter as well as very formidable as an opponent. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji doesn't seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all, even using him as a shield.One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Richie is used as a shield. Abilities and Powers Cabaji fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies, (he has also shown skills with sword swallowing). Most of his attacks have Carnival Trick based names. One Piece manga - Chapter 16 and Chapter 17, Cabaji's fighting style. He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought. He attacks Zoro in this very manner.One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Cabaji strikes Zoro's wounds. Weapons Along with his acrobatic skills, which he uses to glide to enormous heights on his unicycle, he has displayed a fondness for using both daggers and a sword during his fights, not unlike his captain. He also uses razor-sharp spinning tops and has a flame breath. He can also swallow swords with ease, as is witnessed when he pulls out a sword from his mouth when the town mayor comes to challenge Buggy. Also if needed to, in Chibi Buggy Pirate Adventure he has shown to be fairly skilled in bare handed combat after his sword was broken. History Cabaji and Zoro Cabaji is introduced in the second volume. Cabaji is at Buggy's side when he first appears. When the mayor of the town they are pillaging appears before them and challenges Buggy, Cabaji wants to slice him up, but Buggy tells him to stand down, since the mayor had challenged Buggy. However, after Luffy successfully bounces back one of Buggy's cannonballs and destroys many of Buggy's crew, Cabaji is forced to use Richie the Lion as a shield in order to survive the ricochet cannonball's effects. He then jumps back into the fray to execute Luffy, but is halted by Zoro, who challenges him to a duel. He proceeds to fight with Roronoa Zoro and plays dirty by striking Zoro's wounds whenever he has the chance. He also creates flames through his breath and breathes directly into Zoro's face. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Cabaji strikes Zoro's wounds. However, once Cabaji is knocked off his unicycle, he becomes angered and attacks with a slew of spinning tops and more deadly acrobatic maneuvers. Buggy tries to help him by sending his arm to help hold Zoro in place for Cabaji's strike, but Luffy doesn't allow Buggy to interfere in Zoro's duel. Zoro then takes his own sword and slits his own side to ensure that he can battle Cabaji even when he is greatly injured. Cabaji recognizes Zoro's honor and thinks of this as the perfect opportunity to take him down. Zoro declares that if he cannot topple all men who call themselves swordsmen, such as Cabaji, then he should give up his own dream to become the greatest swordsman. Cabaji is defeated by Zoro's Oni Giri which cuts open his chest. After Cabaji falls to the ground, Zoro also falls, claiming that he needs a rest after the grueling struggle. As he falls to the ground, Cabaji is stunned that he, along with Buggy's deadly crew are all defeated by "common thieves". Zoro responds by saying they are not common thieves; they are pirates. One Piece manga - Chapter 17, Cabaji looses to Zoro. 230pxThe Search for Buggy After Buggy and his crew was defeated by Luffy, he fought with Mohji for the title of the next captain--both were knocked out by a sleepwalking Richie, who gained the title (though lost it just as quick). Cabaji and Mohji often bicker and appear to be rivals, however in the later panels of Buggy's side story they team up to defeat the Kumate tribe. They also share the same honorable and respectable loyalty for their captain, Buggy. One of the panels portrays them both in agony as they are searching for their captain. However, after Buggy resurfaced and Cabaji was reunited, he returned to his former position. Loguetown During the Loguetown attack, Cabaji accompanied Buggy and Alvida to fight against the Straw Hats and the Marines. Cabaji quickly pinned down Luffy right on top of the execution stand where Gold Roger had been killed. He sat on top of and taunted Luffy, asking him where Zoro is. However, despite wanting to have a rematch with Zoro, this duel didn't happen. He and Alvida are seen together and watching as Buggy was about to slice off Luffy's head. In that instant, as Nami had predicted, the stormy weather electrocuted Buggy through his sword and he was fried along with the execution stand. Impel Down Arc Cabaji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy's pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decide to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida tells them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and notes they will die trying. Post-War Arc After Buggy returned to the crew, Cabaji is seen lying that he and Mohji never gave up on him, and then riding a unicycle while introducing himself to the Impel Down prisoners recruits. Major Battles * Cabaji Vs. Roronoa Zoro * Cabaji Vs. Mohji * Richie Pirates Vs. Kumate Tribe * Cabaji Vs. Marine soldiers * Buggy Pirates Vs. Smoker Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Cabaji speaks with a French accent. Trivia *Cabaji was voted as the 25th most popular character in One Piece in the first Japanese popularity poll. One Piece manga - Chapter 61, "character popularity poll" Related Articles Buggy the Clown References Site Navigation Category:Swordsmen Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:East Blue Saga Villains Category:East Blue Characters